DivineRPG
The Divine RPG pack is an incredibly large mod, perhaps even the biggest in the Minecraft community. It adds many new mobs, all very strong and adds new worlds and weapons to minecraft. It has been added to the FTB Launcher. It is currenly running on Minecraft version 1.4.7. Here is a link to the (unofficial) Divine RPG Wiki Mobs This Mod offers 115 new mobs to the game, as well as some very challenging boss fights 12 different NPCs you can trade with for better weapons and pets 1 found in the Overworld 5 found in the Dungeons of Arcana 2 found in the Iceika demension 1 found in Vethea and the rest are found in other dimensions. The mod also adds 11 new pets and lots of challlenging monsters. Ores 3 new ores now generate in the overworld, Realmite, slightly more common than Diamond and less common then Iron, Rupee, rarer than diamond and the even rarer, Arlemite. Realmite is orange, Rupee is blue and Arlemite is green. Worlds and Gameplay 8 new dimensions have been added, the five Twilight dimensions: Dravite Hills, Azurite Forest, Uvite Islands, Mythril Mountains and Augite Depths in order. Additional dimensions include the Christmas themed Iceika, the immense maze of The Dungeon of Arcana and the frightening dream world of Vethea. Weapons and Tools The game add many different types of weapons including but not limited to Cannons, Bows, Slicers, Discs, Phasers, Staffs, Swords, Hammers, Mauls, Banes, Claws and more. Tools are all the basic vanilla minecraft tools (Pickaxes, Axes, Shovels, Hoes, and Swords) crafted from other materials the Shickaxe which is crafted from a combination of a Pickaxe, Axe, Shovel, and Hoe made from Arelimite and Rupee combines the powers of all tools. There Are also many types of Armor made from materials found in all dimensions including the End. Arcana Arcana is the players magic or mana ability you can see your amount of Arcana lower right side of the screen. Your Full amount of Arcana is 200 so each orb is worth 20 after all of it is depleted an orb will be refilled every 2 seconds. To use arcana you use a weapon that requres it and it will start to drain. Every Non-Vethean Arcana using item can be giving to you by Captian Merik in the Dungeon of Arcana. The Twilight Dimensions There are dimensions in the game called the twilight the dimensions: Dravite Hills, Azurite Forest, Uvite Islands, Mythril Mountains and Augite Depths in order. Each demension you go to has harder mobs and to get to the next you must use resoures from the one before. Each one is built by putting a certain material in the shape of a nether portal and lighting with a Twilight Clock (to craft put 9 clocks in a crafting table). Other Dimensions Other dimensions are Iceika, Dungeons of Arcana, and Vethea. Iceika is a snow themed Dimension there is 2 types of NPC traders there you can get weapons from by giving them snowflakes found in dungeons and some fairly tough mobs. To get there place snow in the shape of a Nether Portal and light with a Twilight Clock. The Dungeons of Arcana is a maze with NPC traders to move one through you must kill mobs to find keys to doors. To get there place Arcana Portal Frames in the shape of an End Portal. Vethea is very challenging to survive in and 7 of the bosses are fought there it is divided into 4 layers each harder than the last it is built by putting Augite Blocks in this vertical formation: and lighting with Dream Powder. When entering Vethea any Non-Vethea item will disappear but will return when going back to the overworld. Category:Divine RPG